theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Party 2019
The Halloween Party 2019 is a party on The Island that was announced on The Island's blog on September 27th, 2019, and began on October 15th. Sketches were shown of two rooms on August 10th and 14th, 2019. Storyline Blade assigned Fellys to adventure underground to figure out the reasoning for the Cave-in of 2019. Trivia *The first sketch that was revealed shows two Pumpkins in a mine cart. The Cave-in of 2019 occurred in September, hinting that the Halloween Party would have a storyline dedicated to the Mineshaft mystery. *Fellys are able to transform into a Double Headed Felly. *The Haunted Tower returned. Party Rooms *Floor 0 (Everyone) *Floor 1 (Everyone) *Floor 2 (Everyone) *Floor 3 (Everyone) Items Gallery Login Advertisements Halloween Ad 2019.png|October 1st, 2019 Trick or treat.png|October 31st, 2019 Sneak Peeks Halloween 2019 Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the Music Store Sketches October Sketch Sneak.png|A sneak peek of a sketch of a room during the party, drawn by a friend of SethTI's October Sketch Sneak 2.png|A sneak peek of a sketch of a room during the party, drawn by a friend of SethTI's Other Costume Catalog Page 1 2019.png|Costume Catalog (Page 1) Costume Catalog Page 2 2019.png|Costume Catalog (Page 2) Construction Cave Halloween Con.png|Cave Dance Club Halloween Con 2019.png|Dance Club Downtown Halloween Con 2019.png|Downtown Iceberg Halloween Con 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Halloween Con.png|Indoor Pool Park Halloween Con 2019.png|Park Shopping Center Halloween Con 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Halloween Con 2019.png|Shore Town Halloween Con 2019.png|Town Party Pictures Arcade Halloween 2019.png|Arcade Beach Halloween 2019.png|Beach Beacon Halloween 2019.png|Beacon Bingo Cave Halloween 2019.png|Bingo Cave Boardwalk Halloween 2019.png|Boardwalk Boardwalk Plaza Halloween 2019.png|Boardwalk Plaza Book Store Halloween 2019.png|Book Store Cafe Halloween 2019.png|Cafe Cafeteria Halloween 2019.png|Cafeteria Care Center Halloween 2019.png|Care Center Cave Halloween 2019.png|Cave Cavern Halloween 2019.png|Cavern Chocolate Factory Halloween 2019.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Halloween 2019.png|Cinema Classroom Halloween 2019.png|Classroom Clothes Shop Halloween 2019.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Halloween 2019.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Halloween 2019.png|Coin Cave Comic Shop Halloween 2019.png|Comic Shop Crab Lounge Halloween 2019.png|Crab Lounge Crab Rock Halloween 2019.png|Crab Rock Dance Club Halloween 2019.png|Dance Club District Halloween 2019.png|District DJ Lounge Halloween 2019.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Dojo Downtown Halloween 2019.png|Downtown Fire Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Fire Dojo Floor 0 2019.png|Floor 0 Floor 1 2019.png|Floor 1 Floor 2 2019.png|Floor 2 Floor 3 2019.png|Floor 3 FSN Center Halloween 2019.png|FSN Center Golf Course Halloween 2019.png|Golf Course Iceberg Halloween 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Halloween 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Halloween 2019.png|Industrial Laboratory Halloween 2019.png|Laboratory Lighthouse Cliff Halloween 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Halloween 2019.png|Lighthouse Lightning Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Lightning Dojo Mineral Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Mineral Dojo Mineshaft Halloween 2019.png|Mineshaft Music Store Halloween 2019.png|Music Store Nibiru Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Nibiru Dojo Park Halloween 2019.png|Park Patuna Park Halloween 2019.png|Patuna Park Performance Center Halloween 2019.png|Performance Center Pet Park Halloween 2019.png|Pet Park Pet Store Halloween 2019.png|Pet Store Planetary Halloween 2019.png|Planetarium Playground Halloween 2019.png|Playground Plaza Halloween 2019.png|Plaza Restaurant Halloween 2019.png|Restaurant School Hall Halloween 2019.png|School Hall Science District Halloween 2019.png|Science District Science Museum Halloween 2019.png|Science Museum Secret Lair 2019.png|Secret Lair Shopping Center Halloween 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Halloween 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Halloween 2019.png|Skatepark Snow Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Snow Dojo Stadium Halloween 2019.png|Stadium Storm Shelter Halloween 2019.png|Storm Shelter Studio Halloween 2019.png|Studio Supply Room Halloween 2019.png|Supply Room Town Halloween 2019.png|Town Tunnel 2019.png|Tunnel Water Cavern Halloween 2019.png|Water Cavern Water Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Water Dojo Weather Center Halloween 2019.png|Weather Center Wind Dojo Halloween 2019.png|Wind Dojo See Also *Halloween Party 2011 *Halloween Party 2014 *Halloween Party 2015 *Halloween Party 2016 *Halloween Party 2017 *Halloween Party 2018 *Halloween Party Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2019 Category:2019 Category:Parties